


Yellow is the Color of My True Love's Crossbow

by sasha_feather



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Kink, Multi, Threesome, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_feather/pseuds/sasha_feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta by anatratrope, who improved this story immensely! :)  Title is from Elvis Perkin's song "Shampoo".  Comments and concrit encouraged.  Written for Kink_bingo 2009, "water sports" square.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yellow is the Color of My True Love's Crossbow

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by anatratrope, who improved this story immensely! :) Title is from Elvis Perkin's song "Shampoo". Comments and concrit encouraged. Written for Kink_bingo 2009, "water sports" square.

"Nice," Eliot said when he saw it.

"Nice? That's all you have to say? This is a work of art, my friend." Alec took a moment to admire the oasis he'd made of the building's roof.

The pool was enclosed in a glass and brick house, like a greenhouse complete with tropical plants, but the hot tub sat out on a patio surrounded by a private fence. A Japanese rock garden and potted evergreen trees enclosed it, and mood lights illuminated the wide wooden stairs. They could sit in the hot tub in the middle of January and let the snow fall on them. He looked forward to that. Alec looked forward to a lot of things these days, which was new.

"Have you seen the bar? This baby is the finest cherry wood bar on the East Coast, and is fully stocked."

"Also nice. _Very_ nice," Eliot amended, picking out a bottle of Absolut from the fridge and three shot glasses from the bar. He deftly poured and handed them around.

Parker knocked hers back immediately and smacked her lips. "Let's try it out," she said, and stripped her shirt off, the way only Parker could.

Eliot and Alec stared.

"Well all right then," Eliot said, unbuttoning his shirt. "This is private, right?" He glanced sidelong at Alec.

Alec huffed out a laugh. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Alec snagged the bottle of vodka and stepped out of his shoes. It was an Autumn evening, cool enough that he didn't want to be out his clothes and also out of the water for very long. He folded his shirt, trousers, and boxers carefully anyway, setting them onto one of the Adirondack chairs. When he turned to step into the hot tub, Parker and Eliot were both staring at him openly.

Without thinking, Alec canted his hips, cocked an elbow out, and slipped into his girlish voice. "Like what you see, boys and girls?"

"Yeah," Eliot drawled, "I believe we do."

Parker giggled and flushed a little, sinking down into the water until her chin touched the bubbles.

Eliot poured them another round and everyone sank down into the water, their breaths slowing. The sun was nearly set, the air pleasantly chill. There weren't many stars visible here, but the rooftop felt secluded, as if there were no huge city around them. They sat for a while in companionable silence, drinking, breathing the night air.

"What's the wildest thing you've ever done in a hot tub?" Eliot asked out of nowhere.

"Ah... I blew a rock star," Alec said.

"Which one?" Parker ran her foot over his leg, up and down, up and down.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

They glared at him and Parker stopped moving her leg.

"Lenny Kravitz."

"You're right, I don't believe you," Eliot said.

"That reminds me, though, there is a stereo." Alec sat up and reached over the side of the hot tub to where a remote sat on a table. He switched on the stereo.

"No Lenny Kravitz!" Parker said

"I wouldn't dream of it, baby," he said, and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. "Santogold," he told her. "Way sexier than Kravitz anyway. And after Ms. Santi, we will hear Elvis Perkins and The Strokes."

"What about you, Eliot?" Parker asked with a grin. "Wildest thing?"

"You mean besides killing people? Or do you want the wildest way I've killed someone in a hot tub?"

"Aw, you're so predictable," she said, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. He turned into the kiss and caught the edge of her mouth. She hummed and kissed him again. "Yeah, I mean besides killing people."

Eliot took another shot and said, "Well... I guess... maybe I peed in a hot tub once."

"That's not so strange. I just did that," Parker said.

"What." Alec inched away from her. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"Maybe. I could be peeing right now and you'd never know," she said, looking at him from under her eyelashes.

"Maybe it's the kissing or the vodka," Eliot mused, taking another shot. "Or the nakedness? But I guess I'm kinda OK with Parker peeing in the hot tub."

"Aw, right answer!" She wrapped her arms around Eliot's neck and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph," Alec muttered. "OK. I am OK with this." He moved closer to Parker and Eliot and felt himself get hard as he watched them make out. He tried not to think about pee.

Parker grabbed Alec's hand and pulled it down, down into the warm place between her legs. "It's not gross," she said. "Urine is sterile, or almost. And it's a good lubricant."

"Oh my good Lord in Heaven, you did not just say that."

Parker kissed him, a warm kiss, not demanding. A kiss that said _I know you_ and _You trust me_ and _Have I ever let you down?_

"Plus, it's really diluted by the water," Eliot said, unhelpfully. "And we're probably just peeing out vodka at this point anyway."

"We? WE?"

Eliot shrugged with one shoulder. "What's the wildest thing you've ever done in a hot tub, Hardison? Wanna change your answer?"

"Aw fuck you guys," Alec said, and knew he had lost.

"Yeah. Fuck us," Eliot drawled.

"I think Alec should go in the middle this time," Parker said. "He can fuck you tomorrow."

"OK." Eliot brushed his damp, curling hair out of his face and moved, low and graceful in the water.

"Did you two plan this?" Alec felt himself moved in the tub, shifted into position, buoyed by the water. Hot kisses danced across his neck and Parker's breasts brushed against his chest.

They kissed for a long time, relaxed and unhurried as they'd ever been, kneeling in the middle of the tub. Eliot nibbled at the place where Alec's neck met his shoulder. Alec kissed Parker's neck a lot. He really liked her neck, and her collarbone, and her perfect breasts.

Alec rubbed his fingers against and into Parker slowly, lazily, but persistently, and when she moaned and threw her head back and shouted, he thought that he actually didn't mind the pee thing, and told her so. "I knew you'd come around," she said, and wrapped her hand around his cock.

Having sex in water, Alec thought, was somewhat like learning to have sex for the first time. You had to learn how your body moved again; it was awkward, but it was also easier and gentler, and you were less likely to get elbowed in the ribs. Alec idly wondered what it would be like to have sex in zero G, floating in a space station. Eliot's hair would fan out all around. Parker would tie hers into complicated braids and knots, he thought.

Eliot, behind him, mouthed a line up and down his spine. He felt his orgasm building slowly, heat coming up from his hips and spreading along his limbs. Parker kissed his ear and whispered, suddenly, _"Pssssssss"_. Alec burst out laughing, warmth blooming in his chest. Parker tightened her hand on his dick, and Eliot grabbed him tightly around the hips, and suddenly he came. Eliot held him firmly through it, which felt so fucking great, those strong arms around him, that when he was finished he just had to turn around and kiss him.

"Let me blow you," Alec said, between kisses. "Please, I want--"

"Yeah, yeah, let me--" Eliot scrambled backwards, lifted himself up onto the edge of the tub with those muscled arms.

Alec wrapped his hand around Eliot's hard cock and took a moment to admire it, running his left hand up Eliot's thigh, feeling the hairs bristle against his palm.

He heard a sound, a very Parker-sex sound, and turned his head to the right. Eliot did too, and made a little groaning noise as he saw it too: Parker pushing herself up against the jet, half-closing her eyes, rubbing like a cat. Practically purring. She looked at them with a blissed-out expression. "This is the best toy ever."

Alec looked up at Eliot, torn. Eliot looked back at him sympathetically. "She seems to be OK on her own," he said with a shrug.

"True," Alec said, and leaned in. He loved sucking cock, and even more, he loved teasing Eliot. He had a method, a lick, a twist, a tongue swirl, and then back off, give him a saucy glare, wait for Eliot to glare back; mix up, repeat. It was a good game. Eventually Eliot would get impatient and start swearing, which was so unbelievably sexy. Only this time there was the added bonus distraction of watching Parker masturbate against a water jet. She moaned and writhed; something short-circuited in Alec's brain and he lost the rhythm of the game. He just started sucking desperately, and Eliot came in short order. Alec swallowed and held still through it, while Eliot stroked his ears with callused fingertips.

After a few moments, by unspoken mutual agreement, they moved toward Parker and put her in the middle. She petted Eliot's hair while they kissed and licked and touched her. Eliot and Alec had this thing they'd worked out, and they did it now, clasping their hands in a particular way so they could get her off together, smoothly, without getting in each other's way. One thumb _here_ and the other just _so_, just a little pressure, and she was crying out with amazing volume, her body tensing and shuddering for long moments.

And then she relaxed, a big dopey grin on her face.

"Now there's come in the water, as well as pee," Parker said. "And I'm getting prune hands."

"Maybe it's time to go in?" Alec inspected Parker's prune hands and kissed her fingertips.

"Maybe in a little while. It's nice out here."

"_Very_ nice," Eliot agreed.

 

\---Fin---


End file.
